Don't Sweat It
by hellsespada1
Summary: "This is amazing!" She floats into the air, swirling around our bed and laughing gleefully. "Just look at this; it's so lewd!" - 5SF!


**A/N: Alright everybody, let's kick this year off right! Errr… am I late? Hello again, all. Hope you didn't think you'd seen the last of me. I'll be brief. I can't believe how much attention my stuff gets even when I'm not actively posting. I wish I could thank you all personally because that's exactly the kind of support I need. This year, my goal is to overcome my fear of my own standard of quality that constantly keeps me from working. Wish me luck everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN, but I'm so excited for the new movie!**

* * *

 **Don't Sweat It**

I try to hide my phone before she can see it, but it's too late. I'm sure Yuuno sent this text thinking it'd be funny to put the idea in her head, but he has no idea just how fast this demoness can work.

"Fate-chan, what was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing; it wasn't anything! Just Yuuno being stupid."

"Come on! Show me, show me, show me!"

I try to push her grabbing hands away just long enough to close the image. "Just forget about it! There's nothing to see!"

We continue struggling for a bit before my arms get locked at my sides and I turn to see Nanoha's face mere inches from mine, a serious expression across her features. "I _will_ overpower you."

I relent and hold out my phone. After all, there's no way I'd win against her demonic strength. "Ya know, some people might call that a threat. Or even imply that I'm in an abusive relationship."

Nanoha takes the phone from my hands and sticks out her tongue. "I'll stop abusing your dick whenever you want. Just say the word!"

"Damn gorgeous succubus with her sexy strength making me love her..." I mutter under my breath, but she's not listening anyway. Her face has suddenly lit up in awe of the image Yuuno sent me.

"This is amazing!" She floats into the air, swirling around our bed and laughing gleefully. "Just look at this; it's so lewd!"

I sigh, inwardly cursing Yuuno. "Yeah, that's kinda the point. They call it a virgin killer sweater..."

She lands heavily on the mattress, bouncing me into the air a ways, and slams her hands down on her knees with finality. "Sold!"

"Sold? What's sold!? Nanoha, what are you...?!"

A great flash of light fills my vision.

00000

The next thing I know, all of our clothes have vanished, replaced by twin sweaters. Nanoha's is pure white with soft blue for the ribs. Mine is a dark black, stark contrast to my blonde hair. Even my panties have disappeared so I can be sure she's naked behind her sweater too. Aside from the colors, there's one distinct difference between our outfits...

"Nanoha?"

"Yes, Fate-chan?"

"WHY IS MINE ON BACKWARDS?!"

"But it looks good this way too!" She laughs behind her hand without a care in the world.

"The idea is to leave SOMETHING to the imagination!" I look down at my chest and see that my nipples are barely being covered by the strings from where the collar ties at my neck.

"Oh come on, it's not like I can see between your legs!" She's giggling harder now. "Well, unless I just stretch up a little..."

She stretches out her spine like a cat, trying to sneak a peek over the small bit of coverage afforded by the bottom of my sweater.

"C-cut it out!"

Desperately I clutch at the bottom to make sure it's covering me up and drape my other arm over my breasts. I can feel Nanoha's piercing gaze on me and I turn my eyes away. Something about this is so much worse than if I was just naked in front of her! I dare to glance over at her and see a hungry fire burning behind the usual gentle oceans of her eyes.

"D...don't look at me like that..."

"Fate-chan..." Is it possible for someone to audibly swoon? "That's so..." she's crawling towards me, "incredibly..." her lips are pressed to my ear, "cute."

That was the last nail in my coffin. Nanoha discovered that if she calls me cute I get all flustered and blush up to my ears. I get more and more embarrassed until I can't stand her teasing and she summons her own dick to satisfy me with. Admittedly, it's a bit of theatrics on my part, but we both enjoy it. This time, however, I just felt that flustered feeling overlap with the bottomless sexual desire that sometimes puts Nanoha to the test as a succubus.

I watch my hands wrap around her neck like they're outside my control. When I speak, I'm not even aware what will come out of my mouth...

"Fuck me."

The next thing I know, I'm staring at Nanoha's abandoned sweater in front of me on the bed. Instead, she managed to slip into mine behind me and now we're flush against each other, locked in a sweater-bound embrace with Nanoha's cock thrusting deep inside me. My own cock sprang to life the moment Nanoha's breasts pressed into my back and now I'm rock hard and dripping pre onto the comforter as the sweater rubs along my shaft. Nanoha's thrusting is getting more frantic. I throw my hands back to hold her head as she nearly fucks me off the bed. I can feel my knees just begin to rise from the mattress as she wraps me tightly around the ribs, my breasts heaving up and down against her arms. Her thrusts are deep and sharp, clearly determined to get herself off, and when she slams inside me just behind my dick, I see stars behind my eyes. It's so good! Her cock, that spot, the painful-delicious way the sweater chafes the head of my dick.

I can feel how close she is from the way she's throbbing. I start clenching down on her hard, my own dick starts throbbing, and when her teeth sink into my shoulder, I lose it.

"NAAANOOHAAAAAAAA!"

"F-FAAAAAAAH-OHYAAAAAN!" She topples over the edge with me, moaning through her teeth still lodged firmly against my skin.

Thick spurts of cum leak out of my well-rubbed cock as my girlfriend continues knocking about inside me, letting out a sticky mess to rival my own, if not more. From the way I feel her inside me, she's probably shooting it straight into my womb. Not like it matters. I grind my hips back into her lazily a few times as we start to settle down.

Ordinarily, this would be the part where we collapse onto the bed and relax for awhile, idly chatting till one of us goes too far with our teasing and we start back up with sex again. But we don't budge. I can't really tell if it's Nanoha or myself that's keeping us upright, but we're still kneeling together on the bed, sharing my sweater. I really have no clue how she got in, but now I have an idea. With some difficulty, I pull her out of my pussy and get us all turned around so now we're wearing the sweater forwards with me behind her this time. I line my dick up with her sodden lips and push in to the hilt.

"I hope you know what kind of beast you've awakened," I say beside her ear.

"Honestly, Fate-chan, I've no idea." She pulls me enough to kiss me on the lips. "You're beyond my comprehension."

I almost growl as I begin to thrust into her, "Let's see if I'm beyond your limits, too."

"Nyahahaha!" Her tail sneaks up to rub at my ass. "Oh, we'll see. We'll definitely see..."

* * *

 **A/N: I fucking need one of these sweaters! Okay, I know that was brief, but it was supposed to be. It's just a tease/warm-up for me/chance to gush over this sweater trend. I just wanted to get a 5SF done (this is totally one, shut up) so you guys know I'm still thinking about you. It won't be long now, I promise! Till next time.**


End file.
